Another Mouth to Shut Up
|image = File:intro.jpg |season = 8 |number = 20 |overall =193 |network = ABC-TV |airdate = March 26, 1996 |teleplay = Janet Leahy & Richard Kaplan |story = Eric Gilliland |director = Mark K. Samuels |previous = Springtime for David |next = Morning Becomes Obnoxious }}Another Mouth to Shut Up was the 20th episode of Season 8 of Roseanne, also the 193rd overall series episode. It was written by Janet Leahy and Richard Kaplan from an original story by Eric Gilliland and was directed by Mark K. Samuels. It originally aired on ABC-TV on March 26, 1996. Summary Roseanne and Dan (plus David) get a shock when Darlene proposes to David and informs them she's pregnant. Plot In-Depth David and Darlene arrive back from a date, discussing the ways their relationship has improved; Darlene has helped David find a steady full-time job in graphic art and they are hoping to move into an apartment during Darlene's next year of college. Unexpectedly, Darlene proposes to David, albeit in a way that he does not take seriously; she then announces that she is pregnant from their last hot night in Disney World and points out how this will both solidify their relationship and provide them with insurance benefits. Though overwhelmed, David accepts, though advising her they should wait to tell her family. However, when they get inside for dinner, David's nervous, distracted attitude and Darlene's attempts to be nice to her own family quickly give them away. The entire family is stunned; Roseanne, however, is the first one to accept the situation. After the rest of the family leaves early however, Dan expresses his anger to Roseanne that Darlene has thrown away her life and potential, just as Becky did (although Roseanne sarcastically remarks that it is progress, since Darlene did not elope and decided to marry at 19 rather than 17 or 18 as her mother and sister did). Angered further by Roseanne's unwillingness to interfere when there is nothing they can do now, Dan ceases talking to Darlene and acts hostile towards David. Later Roseanne, knowing David is still overwhelmed, consoles him and speaks to him. David explains to her that he is unsure they should be starting a marriage just for the business benefits; Roseanne reassures him that Darlene loves him (even if she does not say so often enough) but he is still unconvinced. Roseanne then goes to talk to her daughter, asking her several times if she is truly ready for the responsibilities she has dropped on herself, pointing out the many areas of her life that will change. Darlene reveals how she has everything planned; she can still finish college on summer school, David's full-time job insurance will cover the baby, and she has accepted a part-time copywright job she can do from home. In an unexpected display of resolve, Darlene expresses how much she wants the baby and could not do this without David, as she loves him. Roseanne is impressed with her preparedness, but tells Darlene that David needs to hear that display of love and resolve from her. She then assures Darlene that she will be there for her to support her any time, and they embrace. Later that evening, Roseanne remarks to Dan on how carefully Darlene has thought her situation out; Dan continues to express regret and anger, since he believed Darlene (who is closest to him of their children) would 'make it', yet she did something stupid like all the others. Roseanne angrily retorts that Darlene will still 'make it', albeit at a lengthier pace, advising Dan not to overreact or he will have a prolonged estrangement with Darlene as he did with Becky when she got married. she then diffuses the situation by questioning just where in Disney World Darlene got pregnant. However, Dan remains distant; this carries on to further episodes. Cast Starring *Roseanne as Roseanne Conner *John Goodman as Dan Conner *Laurie Metcalf as Jackie Harris *Sara Gilbert as Darlene Conner *Lecy Goranson as Becky Conner (credit only) *Michael Fishman as D.J. Conner Also Starring *Johnny Galecki as David Healy Trivia * Despite being credited, Lecy Goranson (Becky Conner) does not appear. Category:Season 8 Episodes